The Sleepover
by xXStarrXEyedXGurlXx
Summary: sooo one shot i did, takes place after the camping challenge, basicly itz a sleepover with ll the girls, of course hilarity and drama are bound in ensue


Bridgette watched every begin to drift away after the pow wow around the campfire. She saw this opportunity of vulnerability to try and make the girls of the two cabin. She turned around and saw Courtney arguing with Duncan, again. She smiled and walked over to the pair. ''Sorry to interrupt you two lovebirds, but I need to borrow Courtney.'' Bridgette smiled. Courtney whipped her head and glared at the blonde.

''Yeah, I'm done bugging princess, she's all yours,'' Duncan snickered.

''Duncan, I don't need your permission to leave.'' she spat, turning her annoyance from Bridgette back to Duncan.

''C'mon court,'' Bridgette said pulling her arm avoiding another argument.

''Bye Duncan,'' Bridgette smiled. He gave Courtney another one of his devious smiles and she narrowed her eyes in response while Bridgette dragged her a few more feet away. ''What was that all about.'' Courtney said as the two stopped.

''Chill court, breathe.'' Bridgette smiled and put her hands on Courtney's shoulders in an Attempt to calm her down. ''Okay, I have an idea, but I need your help, and cooperation.'' Bridgette began. Courtney stood up straight and shook the blonde's hands off her shoulders.

''What?'' Courtney responded bluntly.

''I wanna have a sleepover tonight.'' Bridgette replied.

''Um we all already sleep in the same cabin'' Courtney replied with a strange look.

''No I mean an all girls sleepover, with ALL the girls, ya'know to ease some of the tension.'' Bridgette explained. Courtney raised her eyebrow. ''C'mon court, a bunch of girls in a cabin, bonding, talking about guys'' Bridgette smiled and put an emphasis on guys.

Courtney rolled her eyes, ''um there's some girls I wouldn't expect at a slumber party,'' Courtney said.

''please, it will be fun.'' Bridgette begged and gave her a pouty face.

''Ugh fine, just stop that face.'' Courtney rolled her eyes and gave her a small smile.

''Yay, okay can you tidy up the cabin, and me and Sadie will invite the girls,'' Bridgette squealed.

''Fine just don't be too long.'' Courtney said.

''Kay, meet you at the cabin in ten minutes.'' Bridgette ran off to find Sadie.

~:~

''Sadie, let's go, Courtney said yes.'' Bridgette yelled to Sadie who was sitting on a stump. ''EEEEEEEEEE yay!!'' Sadie squealed. She ran over to Bridgette.

''Okay what do we have to do?'' she asked.

''Well Courtney's tidying the cabin, so we need to go around and invite the other girls,'' Bridgette said.

''Kay but make sure not to let the boys know.'' Sadie responded.

''Yeah, okay you do Lindsey and Beth, I'll do Gwen and Leshawna, then we'll both go do heather.'' Bridgette said.

''Aw do we have to invite heather, she's really bossy and mean.'' Sadie whined.

''yeah, we do. The point of this sleepover is to bring us together, and she's the worst.'' Bridgette said.

''Okay, meet you in a few?'' she asked.

''cool, see ya,'' Bridgette waved to her larger teammate. She knew Lindsey and Beth would be easy, so she let Sadie take care of that. Bridgette walked towards Gwen and Leshawna. They smiled and waved when they saw her.

''Hey,'' Bridgette said while she approached the two.

''Sooooo us girls from the bass were wondering if you two would like to come to an all girls sleepover in the bass cabin, girls side of course.'' the other looked at each other, then turned to Bridgette with eyebrows raised in disbelief.

''what do mean by all girls exactly. ''Gwen asked suspiciously.

''Well....'' Bridgette explained. ''The plan is to have some real girl bonding time, no teams, no drama, just some fun time away from Chris and the guys. So that means ALL girls at camp, including heather.'' Bridgette finished, answering the obvious question about heather.

''No way, no how am I goin to a sleepover with that stuck up daddy's girl!'' Leshawna said. ''You already share a cabin with her, only difference is you'll have me, Courtney and Sadie,'' Bridgette said. Leshawna thought about it for a minute.

''Well I don't know about you, but I don't do sleepovers,'' Gwen added.

''C'mon you guys, please, I promise it'll be fun.'' Bridgette whined. The two looked at each other and sighed.

''Fine, but just stop the puppy dog face.'' Gwen said. Bridgette smiled,

''great, just come to our cabin in like ten minutes with your pjs already on, oh yeah bring your pillow and sleeping back and anything else you might wanna bring.'' Bridgette waved and ran off to find Sadie. ''Sadie!'' Bridgette yelled as she ran to the girl, ''hey, you get Lindsey and Beth?''

''yeah, they're really excited; they even offered to bring heather,''

''great, that's one person less to convince, c'mon lets go help Courtney with the cabin.''

~:~

they opened the door and found Courtney finishing the cabin, ''hey,'' she said, ''okay I cleaned up everyone's stuff and just put it in their suitcases, and slid them under their bed. Oh also I set up all the mattresses from our beds on the floor so we all can sleep there.'' Courtney explained proudly.

''Sweet, here I'll go ask Geoff If the guys have some spare mattresses.'' Bridgette said, Courtney nodded her head and began fixing the ones already on the floor, making sure they were straight. Sadie went to go put her pj's on. Bridgette walked over to the other side of the cabin and knocked on the door. Luckily Geoff answered the with his usual flirty smile spread across his face.

''Heeey bridge,'' he said attempting to lean on the door frame, but accidentally fell on the floor. He quickly got up and regained his cool and smiled at her. She giggled and asked ''Geoff, I was wondering if you guys have any extra mattresses we could use in the girls room?'' she asked innocently and looked at him in the eyes sweetly.

''Well of course we do, if you want I could bring them in there,'' he smiled.

''Hold up Geoff,'' Duncan appeared next to him at the door, ''what does blondie want with OUR mattresses.'' Duncan raised his eyebrow in suspicion at Bridgette. But before Bridgette could respond, Courtney appeared behind her and and replied

''well that's none of your business, is it?'' Bridgette turned and whispered to her

''do you just appear at any chance to argue with Duncan?'' Courtney rolled her eyes at her blonde friend, then glared back at Duncan.

''Well princess, they do happen to belong to us, so it's only fair we find out what their being used for.'' Duncan replied.

''Sorry girls, let me just discuss something with my compadre,'' Geoff smiled back at Bridgette and grabbed Duncan back in the room. Moments later they reappeared, ''me and Duncan here will be glad to loan you ladies a mattress, and we'll add delivery for free,'' Geoff said staring right at Bridgette with a smile. Both Duncan and Courtney rolled their eyes simultaneously. ''How many do you guys need?'' Geoff asked.

''One, just one,'' Courtney answered. The two guys went back and got a mattress and followed the girls back to their cabin.

''Where should we put it, princess.'' Duncan asked sarcastically.

Courtney narrowed her eyes at him and replied, ''Just put it on the floor.''

the two guys dropped it on the floor, and Courtney began putting it into place making sure it was straight.

''Seriously what are you guys doing in here.'' Duncan asked while watching Courtney fix the mattress.

''If you two must know, we're having a sleepover with all the girls. The guys faces brightened and the looked at each other and smiled.

''What are you two thinking?'' Bridgette asked suspiciously.

''Nothing, we're not thinking any thing, we're thoughtless.'' Geoff said quickly. Duncan rolled his eyes and smacked Geoff on the back of the head.

''Sorry to keep you girls waiting, we better be going.'' Duncan said and pulled Geoff out of the room. The two girls watched them leave suspiciously, until Sadie finally came back from the bathrooms.

''Wow it looks amazing in here, this is gonna be so much fun.'' Sadie smiled.

''Yeah this is gonna be fun,'' Bridgette added with a smile.

~:~

Gwen, Leshawna, and Izzy walked in and found Sadie sitting on a mattress painting her nails. Courtney was setting up her sheets on a mattress.

''Un hi, were here,'' Gwen waved awkwardly to Sadie. Courtney got up and smiled,

''hey, Bridgette's just getting ready for bed, she should be back anytime. Courtney was wearing a white tank top and a pair of Team Pink sweatpants. Sadie was wearing a pink lacy nightgown. As soon as Courtney said that Bridgette came back in a pair of Spongebob pajama pants and a blue tank top. Gwen and Leshawna were wearing their usual pj's, and Izzy was wearing her usual clothes.

''Hey you guys! Glad you could make it! Just put your stuff on any mattress.'' Bridgette smiled. Izzy hopped on a mattress next to Sadie and Began jumping wildly

''woohoo yeah sleepover!!!!'' she yelled.

''Izzy, chill, we don't wanna wake the guys.'' Sadie said while giggling at the wild girl. Izzy stopped and sat cross legged on the bed. Gwen and Leshawna dropped their stuff on some beds next to Bridgette. Then heather knocked on the door, With Lindsey and Beth in tow.

''hello girls, we're here!'' she said snobbishly as Courtney opened the door.

''Hi, just put your stuff on any of the mattresses." Courtney replied. Heather walked in and dropped her pillow on a mattress, and Lindsey and Beth walked in with a bunch of stuff, and put it down next to heather. Everyone set up their beds, and by the fashion Courtney set up, everyone was in a circle.

''Okay now that everyone is set up, what should we do?'' Bridgette asked.

''Oh I know, we should play truth or dare, that would be sooooo much fun.'' Lindsey said happily.

''Oh great idea, me and Katie love truth or dare, right...oh'' Sadie frowned.

''It's okay thadie,'' Beth smiled, ''tonight gonna be tons of fun.'' Sadie smiled at her.

''Okay then, I'll start,'' Bridgette smiled. ''Courtney!''

''why do you have to start with me?'' Courtney frowned.

''Cause I have a good one. Courtney, truth or dare.'' Bridgette smiled evilly. Courtney smiled, ''truth.''  
''okay Courtney, what happened this morning at the campsite.'' Bridgette smiled. Courtney's eyes went wide, ''wha-what are you talking about?!?'' Courtney stammered. ''Yeah what are you talking about,'' Gwen smiled.

''This morning, I heard Duncan talking to Geoff about something that happened between Courtney and Duncan when the woke up this morning.'' Bridgette explained. Everyone ooooed and shot back at Courtney.

''We-well whatever he said, he was lying,'' Courtney huffed.

''Actually, DJ said he saw the whole thing, and he doesn't lie.'' Bridgette replied.

''He certainly can't keep his mouth shut,'' Courtney mumbled.

''c'mon Courtney, spill,'' heather smiled. Courtney bit her lip in nervousness. All the girls smiled and stared at her.

''Trust me court, the dare is much worse.'' Bridgette added. Courtney sighed, discovering she had no other choice, better her tell the story rather than Duncan.

''okay, for the record, I wasn't conscious when this happened. After the whole drama from last night,'' she was glaring at Bridgette, I woke up to find myself,'' she shuddered ''cuddling with, Duncan'' she had a disgusted face. Bridgette's mouth dropped, Gwen and Leshawna began laughing. Izzy, smiled. Beth, Sadie, and Lindsey all ''awwwed'', and heather gave Courtney an evil grin.

''Oh my god, wow, that's, wow.'' Bridgette stammered. ''So, you were for sure you were asleep when this happened?''

''duh,'' Courtney, ''how else could it have happened, I mean eww, Duncan?'' Courtney said. ''I don't see the big deal, Duncan seems like a pretty cool guy.'' Gwen added.

'' y'know Courtney,'' heather added while filing her nails, ''when you're asleep, your subconscious takes over, like when you talk in your sleep, it's like your deepest thoughts are coming through. So if you were truly asleep when this happened, then its possible that subconsciously you wanted to cuddle with Duncan,'' she said narrowing her eyes at the girl, ''of course, that's just what I heard.''

''well that makes sense Courtney,'' Bridgette said. Courtney glared at Bridgette.

''well Bridgette, what about all that stuff with Geoff and the banana you say while you're asleep.'' Courtney said. Bridgette's eyes went wide.

''Ooo Bridgette, what's Geoff doing with a banana,'' Leshawna snickered.

''No it's not like that, ugh why'd you have to say that,'' she glared back at Courtney.

''Well sorry Bridgette, it just slipped out,'' Courtney smiled. Lindsey was doing heathers nail when heather said,

''well as much fun this is, I have a better idea. Beth, get some paper and a pen.''

''what are you doing?'' Gwen asked.

''Scavenger hunt, okay so us three will be one team,''

''oh, can Sadie be on our team?'' Lindsey asked.

''Oh that would be sooo much fun.'' Sadie squealed.

''Ugh whatever, back to what I was saying, all of you guys can be the other team then,'' heather pointed to Gwen, Leshawna, Courtney, ''wait where's crazy girl,'' heather asked.

''Oh Izzy, I think she left.'' Sadie said.

''Whatever, okay here's the list.'' heather handed Bridgette.

''Hold up, no way you get to make a list for both of us,'' Leshawna said.

''Fine you guys can make our list. What's gonna be the prize?''

''oo we can make matching thongs! That's what me and my sister Paula did at one of our slumber parties!'' Lindsey said.

''Um no, what about bathroom privileges?'' Gwen said.

''What do you mean?'' Heather questioned.

"like the winning team gets first dibs at the bathrooms for the rest of the time at came." Gwen explained.

Heather thought for a minute, " Okay, that seems reasonable. Our list has four items, meaning yours must too."

"here, this is your list," Courtney finished and handed heather the paper. Gwen picked up the paper and began scanning through the list heather gave her, then she put her and over her mouth and began laughing. She pasted it to Leshawna, and she started laughing.

"Courtney sweetheart, you'd better take a look at this. Leshawna handed the paper to Courtney and her and Bridgette began reading though the list.

Bag of chips from Chefs kitchen

a "W" from the Wawanakwa sign

pair of Duncan's boxers (this one for you Courtney)

bag of marshmallows.

Courtney's mouth dropped when she read number three. Bridgette also began laughing.

"no, no way, no how!" Courtney yelled "That's insane! I refuse to do that!''

''Courtney, you're just gonna suck it up, I'm not gonna give up those bathroom privileges. ''Courtney, chill, it'll be fun,'' Bridgette smiled. Courtney dropped her head in disappointment.

''Well it's not like our list is any easier,'' heather sniped, ''I mean Chris's hair gel, Geoff's hat, a beach chair?!? How are we supposed to get those?''

''don't forget the bag of marshmallows.,'' Courtney added looking up.

''Well it looks like great minds think alike,'' heather narrowed her eyes. ''C'mon girls, we have work to do.'' she smiled with the four girls following.

''Okay now that there gone, lets strategize.'' Gwen said rubbing her hands together.

''I say we go to the kitchen, that way we can get the chips and look for the marshmallows, then we can hit the guys cabin so Courtney can get Duncan's drawers then we'll all can go get the ''w'' from the sign.'' Bridgette said and Gwen and Leshawna nodded in agreement. ''So you guys are seriously gonna make me get Duncan's boxers?''

''well she did put them on the list because of you, so yeah we are.'' Gwen smiled.

''Okay y'all let's get this on, I'm not letting queenie win.'' Leshawna said.

''Okay then lets go,'' Bridgette smiled. They grabbed the list and headed out the door. They walked out to find Trent, Harold, Geoff, DJ and Duncan piled up trying to look through the window.

''Um what are you guys doing?'' Gwen asked glaring at them all.

''Seriously you guys should learn how to talk a little louder,'' Geoff grumbled. Duncan rolled his eyes and smacked him on the back of the head.

''Uh, hehe guys I think I found my hat here on the ground,'' DJ said nervously.

''Right, so it looks like our job here done,'' Duncan said.

''C'mon guys lets go, somewhere else.'' Trent added, and the guys bolted from the cabin window.

''God they are sooo stupid,'' Courtney said as they walked down the cabin. They walked to the kitchen and saw Beth run out with a bag of marshmallows. Heather gave the group a smug wave, as her and her clones left them at the kitchen.

''C'mon me and Gwen will get the kitchen stuff,'' Leshawna said, ''you two go get the boxers. We'll meet at the dock.''

Courtney was dreading this, and Bridgette dragged her arm as they headed back to the guys cabin. The arrived and looked into the room.

''Kay court, doesn't look like they're in there. You go in and get the boxers and I'll keep watch.'' Bridgette said looking in the window. Courtney groaned and trudged up the stairs. She gingerly opened the door.

''Eww, oh god it stinks in here'' Courtney whined.

''Courtney, the quicker you do it the quicker we can leave.,'' Bridgette said.

Courtney walked into the room. She saw Duncan's duffle bag on the floor. She began to dig when she found a pair of his boxers. She held them up and examined them ''hmm, basic white, nice,'' she stopped when she saw Bridgette mouthing for her to hide. She dropped and crawled under a bed. Of course it was Duncan who Came into the cabin. He began searching through his bag,

''damnit, where's my other pair of boxers.'' Courtney's eyes went to the boxers in her hand. ''Ah found them,'' Duncan said. He began to peel his shirt, and Courtney bit her lip and closed her eyes as she guessed what he was gonna do, but curiosity got the better of her, and she silently watched him change into just his boxers. Finally he finished, and kicked his clothes in a pile next to his bag, and walked out of the cabin in his fresh pair of boxers. As soon as Courtney was sure he was gone, she scurried out from under the bed. She brushed the dust and dirt from off her clothes. She shuddered at the thought of sitting under there, and she began to walk out. Then, she spotted one of Geoff's hats sitting on his bed post. She smiled and grabbed it and ran out of the cabin.

''Oh my god I'm sooooo sorry, I didn't even see him coming. Are you okay?'' Bridgette said with a worried face. Courtney smiled and held up the boxers, And placed the hat on Bridgette's head. ''Um Courtney, we don't have to get the hat.'' Bridgette said raising her eyebrow.

''Yea I know, but you wanna win don't you?'' Courtney gave her an evil smirk. Bridgette smiled

''nice, c'mon lets go find Gwen and Leshawna.'' the two girls began giggling and ran to the dock. They saw Gwen prying off the ''w''.

''nice hat, you get the boxers?'' Leshawna asked. Courtney waved them in the air like a flag. Gwen smiled when she climbed down from the sign. ''C'mon, we have to still beat them back to the cabin.'' Courtney said and the group began to run back to the cabin

~:~

''oh my gawd, look there getting to the cabin first,'' Lindsey squealed.

''God! C'mon, we can't let them win!'' heather yelled and they all ran to the cabin. They burst into the cabin to find Gwen, Leshawna, Bridgette, and Courtney standing there smiling. ''No! Damnit we lost!'' heather fumed.

''Sorry girls, guess you guys didn't have the edge we had.'' Gwen smiled.

''Wait do you have Everything?'' heather asked suspiciously. Gwen held the ''w'', Leshawna had the chips, Bridgette held the marshmallows, and Courtney held the boxers. Heather rolled her eyes,

''whatever, you guys get bathroom privileges, so what. C'mon Lindsey, Beth, lets go, these people bug me.'' heather fumed. Courtney rolled her eyes.

''Wow somebody's pissed.'' Gwen smiled.

''Bye Lindsey, bye Beth,'' Sadie waved.

''Sorry your plan for unity didn't work bridge,'' Courtney giggled as they watched the trio leave.

''Whatever, we've had fun,'' Bridgette replied. ''Well we better To sleep, we have a challenge tomorrow,'' Bridgette added.

''She's right, we do need some sleep.'' Courtney said.

''Kay then, night guys,'' Sadie said as everyone started getting into their sleeping bags. Bridgette turned off the light

''night everyone.''

~:~

Courtney woke up and heard a gentle giggling.

''Shhhh I think she's waking up.''

Courtney blinked her eyes. Then she screamed in horror when she realized what was sitting next to her. Gwen and Leshawna burst out in laughing. Bridgette shot up

''oh my god, what happened?'' Bridgette asked looking at Courtney.

''They-they put Duncan's boxers next to my face while I was sleeping!!!'' Courtney shrieked. Bridgette covered her face to muffle her laughter. Courtney stood up and put her hands on her hips, ''stop it!! That's sooo not funny!'' Courtney frowned.

''Looks like Courtney's a penisaphobe!'' Gwen chuckled.

''What! I am not! That's just gross!'' Courtney protested.

''Are you sure?'' Gwen gave her an evil smile. Gwen picked up The boxers and began chasing Courtney around the room with them. Courtney squealed as Gwen chased her out the door. Leshawna and Bridgette were rolling on the floor, laughing, and even Sadie had the giggles. Gwen was still chasing Courtney outside when suddenly Courtney ran straight into Duncan, and fell on the ground.

''Owww,'' she whined rubbing her head. Gwen ran up panting

''Courtney *breath* you okay?'' Duncan helped Courtney up when she replied

''yeah, I'm good.''

Duncan smirked ''nice jamies princess.'' Courtney rolled her eyes. ''What were you two doing?'' Duncan raised his eyebrow.

''Uhhh,'' the two replied, Gwen still holding his boxers.

''Bye!'' Gwen shoved the boxers in Courtney's hands and ran.

''Nice, real nice Gwen!'' Courtney yelled.

''Um, are those my boxers?'' Duncan asked pointing to the white fabric Courtney was holding. Her eyes widened as she began to stammer

''um, well uh you see......bye!'' Courtney threw the boxers in the air and ran like her life depended on it. The boxers floated gently to the ground. Duncan picked them up and looked at the girl's cabin suspiciously, then shrugged.

''Don't ask Duncan, just don't.'' he mumbled as her walked back to his cabin.


End file.
